


Arguing in Red

by The_Shy_One



Category: Batman (Comics), Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Blind Character, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Bruce comes home to a surprise from his boyfriend, Matt.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Arguing in Red

He wasn’t sure what he expected when seeing his boyfriend’s costume on his bedroom floor, but it definitely wasn’t seeing Matt in the bathroom doorway, displaying the fact that he was wearing red lingerie. It wasn’t the same shade as Matt’s Daredevil costume, it was a bit brighter, more romantic and a lot more revealing. But that didn’t matter, not when Bruce could only stare at how the top part of the lingerie wrapped around Matt’s toned chest, the faux lace draping over Matt’s stomach and thighs nor how the panties barely had enough fabric to cover the half-hard cock that Matt was sporting. 

He stared at all of this, watching the way the other man’s lips went from a straight line to a knowing smirk as Bruce’s heart started to beat quicker. Matt pops his hip out, leaning against the doorway, tilting his head to listen to Bruce’s heart skip a beat as he stares at the way Matt’s cock shifts beneath the thin lace, it starting to press against the fabric insistently. “Like what you’re seeing, Bruce?” Matt asks innocently, blue eyes staring vacantly at his face. “Your heart’s going crazy.”

Bruce can only stare, unable to answer as Matt moves a hand to brush lightly over his cock. It twitches at the light touch and Bruce sees the shiver that goes through the man’s body - barely there, but he knows Matt is sensitive, so very  _ sensitive  _ that skimming over his skin with light touches will bring him to orgasm. He wonders what Matt’s goal is, who was supposed to be getting off from this display since Matt hadn’t beckoned him any closer. Didn’t give any kind of sign that he wanted Bruce to pull him towards the bed or suck him off at the doorway to the bathroom. 

Bruce continues to stand where he is, watching as Matt cupped his cock, pressing enough for the man to shiver from the sparks of pleasure that must be travelling up and down his spine. Bruce’s heart is speeding like crazy as if he were the one being touched by Matt’s skillful fingers. 

At a light gasp that escapes Matt’s mouth, Bruce snaps out of a daze and moves towards the other man. Matt doesn’t stop in his movements, the thin fabric of the panty showing a wet spot where Matt’s cock is leaking pre-cum. Bruce wraps his hand around the wrist of the hand, making it stop in its motion and pushing it above Matt’s head against the doorframe. Matt whined at the sudden stop of stimulation, tilting his head up as if he were going to stare into his eyes. 

It was a sight, seeing the frustration in his boyfriend’s face at being denied what he wanted, looking like he was gift-wrapped for Bruce to want him and want him  _ badly.  _ It makes Bruce’s cock stir, hardening as he stops himself from pressing in close.

Matt tries to move his other hand to cup his cock, only for Bruce to grab it and push it against the frame of the door above the man’s head, making it join its twin. This makes Matt stretch his arms to accommodate this new position and made the top of the lingerie push up his pecs, giving the appearance of him being desperate - something Bruce remembered of the pictures of the nude magazine he’d looked at once or twice as a teen before giving them up. 

Those pictures did nothing for him, fake and poised for anybody to look at and get off from it. Impersonal, never made for someone like Bruce in mind.

Bruce’s cock becomes half-hard at the sight, wanting to ravish his boyfriend for appearing as beautiful as he was now in the lingerie and panties, wanting his attention as he drew closer to his climax.

“Bruce,” Matt whines, fingers flexing as if he were thinking about getting out of his hold. “Bruce, please touch me, please.”

Bruce stares down at Matt’s face, seeing the blush that travelled from his cheeks to his chest, growing redder and redder as Matt squirms in his grip. It gives him the incentive to press a kiss at Matt’s neck, right where neck meets jaw, enjoying the way his boyfriend gasps and shifts in his grasp.

“Bruce,” Matt says, voice high as Bruce keeps pressing kisses on his neck. “I won’t last, I won’t.”

Bruce pulls away, smirking at Matt as he says,” Who says I want you too?”

That earns him a needy whine, Matt desperate to push up against Bruce’s body. Bruce shifts his hold of Matt’s hands to one hand, pinning them to the doorway as he moves his other hand to lightly cup Matt’s cock. It twitches at his touch, making him smile more when he pressed a kiss to the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. 

Matt lets out a moan at these actions, pressing up against Bruce’s hand to create friction. All of this made Bruce grow harder, cock twitching in his boxers. He keeps pressing kisses to Matt’s mouth, moving the thin fabric of the panty to the side to loosely wrap his fingers around Matt’s cock. 

Matt shudders when this happens, moans pouring out as Bruce starts to pump his cock. “Yes, yes, yes,” Matt chants as Bruce continues to stroke his cock. He presses kisses to Bruce’s face in between every yes uttered like he couldn’t contain all he was feeling to himself.

Bruce let go of the man’s hands and felt them drift over his sides, clinging to his clothes when feeling a wave of pleasure washed over Matt. Bruce felt the way Matt’s body shuddered against his, a sign that he was drawing closer and closer to his orgasm. Matt gasps when Bruce swipes his thumb over the head of Matt’s cock, shuddering violently.

So close and yet so far from the goal.

Bruce pulls his head away to look at Matt’s face as he continues to stroke the man off. Matt’s eyes were closed and his mouth open as he panted, overwhelmed with what he was feeling. A blush still on his face and it had grown brighter since Bruce last looked. Red hair clung to his forehead since he started to sweat at some point.

Matt was a wreck and it was all done by Bruce’s hand. The sight made him growl, pressing biting kisses to the man’s neck as he sped up pumping Matt’s cock. Bruce presses closer, arm wrapped around Matt’s waist, loving the way Matt couldn’t contain his trembling body in the throes of pleasure. He listens as Matt’s gasps become louder, reaching a peak when Bruce swipes his thumb over the head of Matt’s cock.

Cum covered Bruce’s hand as he helped Matt through his orgasm, feeling the way he would tense against Bruce’s body as he rode through his orgasm. Bruce waits for the soft whine of being overstimulated to stop pumping Matt’s cock. He wipes his hand on his shirt before wrapping it around Matt to pull him closer. Bruce looks to see how dishevelled Matt had become during all of this. The red blush was disappearing but through his clothes, Bruce could feel the speeding heartbeat trying to slow down. 

He pressed a soft kiss to Matt’s cheek before he picked up Matt, holding the man by his thighs as he shifted them so Matt could lean against the wall with his back. Bruce presses his head over Matt’s chest to hear the man’s heartbeat, still pumping blood furiously. It was a nice rhythm even as it slowed down, giving Bruce something to soothe him as he waited for his boyfriend to come down from his post-orgasm high.

At some point, Matt cupped his face, pulling him closer. “You’re still hard,” He said bluntly, smiling down at Bruce as he shifts over Bruce’s crotch to make his point. Bruce’s cock twitches, interested in what Matt could offer currently. “Want me to do something about that?”

“Do you have any ideas you want to try out?” Bruce asks, enjoying the skip he heard in Matt’s heartbeat.

“I have a few. Are you opposed to taking this to bed?”

“No, you’re in charge.”

That earns him a smirk, spelling out the direct ways that statement could be taken for tonight. It was in moments like this that Bruce is reminded that Matt is a lawyer and a damn good one when he wasn’t being hindered by his other job at night in Hell’s Kitchen. 

Matt presses a kiss to the top of his head, still cupping his face with his hands. Then quietly, he moves his hands to hold Bruce’s hands and directs Bruce towards the bed. Without saying anything, he gets Bruce to sit on the edge of the bed, smiling down at him as he cups Bruce’s face once more.

He leans down to press his lips against Bruce’s. There’s a gentle kiss between them, one that makes Bruce melt a bit. Then Matt pulls away, his hands slowly moving over the buttons of his shirt, figuring out how to unbutton them. Bruce doesn’t move to help, knowing it would piss Matt off since he didn’t ask for help from Bruce.

He watches as Matt undoes the buttons and then slips the shirt off, dropping it to the floor. Fingers skim over scars and muscles of his chest and arms, stopping to appreciate each one that he comes across. Matt must have them memorized by now, the map of the scars that litter Bruce’s body. But he still takes time when he can to do this, just feeling Bruce’s body like it was the first time he’s felt it. Bruce wonders if Matt could read some of his scars like braille, gauging what happened for it to form as it did.

Matt pauses to lean down to press another kiss to Bruce’s lips. Another slow kiss, one that made him feel lightheaded at the care he could sense from his boyfriend as this happened. Bruce feels himself chasing after Matt when Matt leans back once more, wanting to keep kissing him.

Smirking, Matt says,” Do you have something to cover your eyes?”

“Yes,” Bruce says, excited at what Matt had planned.

“Where Bruce?” As Matt asks, he runs a hand through Bruce’s hair. Bruce pushes his head up against Matt’s hand, loving the way the man’s fingers skim over the back of his neck. His body shivers at the sensation, light sparks of pleasure running up and down his spine. “Tell me, Bruce.”

“In my bedside drawer. There should be a blindfold there,” Bruce answers. He’s rewarded with Matt skimming his fingers over the back of his neck once more. 

As he shivered once more, Matt said,” Oh? Were you preparing for this?”

“Yes,  _ yes. _ ”

“Why?”

When Bruce doesn’t answer, Matt pulls his hand away. All that came out of his mouth was a shuddering breath, his only sign that he was disappointed. “Tell me why, Bruce,” Matt said, tone a bit harsher.

“Trusted you to take care of me if one of my senses was taken out.” He says,” I trust you despite it being the smarter decision not to.”

Matt pauses, tilting his head, gauging whether Bruce was lying or not. Bruce waits, hoping that Matt understood what he was saying. Sometimes how he wanted his words to come across didn’t always succeed. 

Matt leans forward to press a gentle kiss to Bruce’s forehead. “You trusted me that much ahead of time?”

“Yes.” Was all Bruce could say in reply. He looked up at Matt, seeing a man who couldn’t hide his reaction to Bruce’s answer. 

There on Matt’s face was a smile, filled with adoration. Bruce expected Matt to pull him close for a moment, pressing as close as possible as he hugged Bruce. He could feel the faux lace of the lingerie against his skin, silky enough that when it moved over his scars, it didn’t bother him.

Then letting go, Matt said,” Stay here, don’t move unless I say so,” and went to find the blindfold in his bedside drawer. 

Bruce waited, listening to the rustling as Matt searched for the blindfold. There were no declarations from Matt when he found it, only a light touch on his shoulder and the bed dipping as Matt kneeled beside him. Bruce watched as the black blindfold came up and was gently wrapped around Bruce’s head, covering his eyes from the lowlights of the bedroom. It became tighter when Matt tied the blindfold together, knotting it so it would stay on.

Bruce didn’t move, waiting for Matt to guide him, verbally or with a light touch. He trusted Matt with whatever decision he went with, knowing the man knew the rules and Bruce’s hard limits already. There was a light touch to his shoulder and Bruce wanted to lean into it desperately, wanting to be closer to his boyfriend, to curl around him. But he stayed still, listening for Matt’s voice.

Matt got off the bed, the dip disappearing as Matt stood up. Bruce listened, waiting. He didn’t move, still obeying Matt’s command. 

Then Matt spoke, voice firm, but soft all at once as he cupped Bruce’s face with both of his hands. “I want you to get up on the bed and take the rest of your clothes off. From there I want you to spread yourself over the bed and hold that position, so I can suck your dick. Do you understand?”

Bruce feels something warm burning in his gut at hearing the clear and set commands given to him and what Matt wanted to do to him. He nods as he says,” Yes.”

“Good.” That’s when he moves his hands away from Bruce’s face, moving into a space where Bruce couldn’t hear he was. 

Bruce takes that as his cue to go to the middle of the bed and lay on top of the soft blankets. He feels his way to the crotch of his pants, feeling for the fly to unzip them. It takes a few moments of fumbling, but Bruce figures out what he has to do without his eyesight and shuffles to get his pants off, throwing them to the side.

He pauses a moment, listening for any steps Matt might be taking as he watched over Bruce. There were none, the only sound he could hear was the pounding of his heart and every breath he took. Bruce then shuffles out of his boxers, feeling his hardening cock settle on his stomach once it was freed. The small shifts as he threw his boxers - near his pants, he hoped - on the floor, made his cock rubbing over his stomach, sending small waves of pleasure up his spine. 

It was enough for Bruce to stop moving, a bit out of breath as these waves of pleasure went up and down his spine. 

“Come on Bruce, what are you supposed to do next?” Matt asks somewhere to Bruce’s left, voice still being firm, but soft all at once. “Tell me.”

“I’m supposed to spread myself for you so you can suck my cock.” Bruce answers, a bit breathless.

“That’s right. Why’d you stop?”

“Overwhelmed by my cock rubbing over my stomach,” Bruce admits.

A low chuckle and Matt makes the bed dip as he sits on the edge. Bruce stays still as the man lightly skims a finger over his cock, from root to tip. It sends those waves of pleasure up and down his spine once more, making him shiver at how overwhelmed he felt by it all. 

“Is that so?” Matt says, smirk evident in his tone of voice. 

“Yes,” Bruce said, breathless. 

As Matt repeats skimming his finger over his cock, feeling it twitch at the touch, he says,” Do you still want me to suck your dick, Bruce?”

“Y-yes,” Bruce was breathless as he felt himself shudder in bliss. “Please, yes, I want you to suck my cock.”

“Then spread yourself open.”

Bruce does as Matt commands, spreading his shuddering legs open. The blankets beneath him shift and dip beneath Matt’s weight as he crawls onto the bed. His hands rub up and down Bruce’s spread thighs as puts himself between Bruce’s legs. Bruce waits with bated breath for Matt’s next move.

Pleasure rocks through his body when Matt wrapped his fingers around his cock. Bruce’s fingers grip the blankets, trying desperately not to buck up into his boyfriend’s hand. Matt didn’t say he could do that, not yet at least. With a shuddering breath, he feels Matt start to slowly stroke his cock.

Bruce loses himself in the feeling of it all, his eyes flickering everywhere despite there being nothing for him to see. His cock twitches in Matt’s hand all the while, his body shakes and shudders, pleasure crashing against any rational thought Bruce might have had.

It all comes to a halt when Matt takes his hand off of Bruce’s cock without warning. Bruce violently trembles as he tries to keep himself from thrusting up into the open air. He pants as his heart pounds, struggling to understand why Matt stopped. Matt moves, shifting on the bed, far enough away from Bruce that he can’t tell what the man is doing. 

Then, Matt pushes on his thighs, pinning them to the bed as he leans down and takes the head of Bruce’s cock into his mouth. He sucks lightly on it as Bruce lets out a shuddering breath at the sensation. Then Matt is bobbing his head, taking more and more of Bruce’s cock into his mouth with each bob, swiping at the slit every time he comes back up. Bruce tries to buck up into Matt’s mouth, but is denied by Matt pinning his body to the bed.

He grips the blankets, keening as all the emotions and sensations surround him, wrap him up to feel like he was forever on the edge of tipping over. At some point, he takes notice of Matt swallowing the head of his cock and that was all it took for him to cum. 

Bruce shakes, trembles as his orgasm goes through him. He’s feeling light for a few moments, blissed out on everything that happened for him. He barely notices when Matt takes the blindfold off and throws it with the rest of his clothes. He just lays on the bed, feeling as if he could fall asleep right there.

He jolts awake when something cold and wet touches his thighs. He looks to see Matt cleaning him, being gentle as he can as catches all the cum that he must not have been able to keep in his mouth. Bruce watches as Matt moves around the bedroom, navigating like it was his apartment he’s lived in for years. 

Matt comes to lay down next to him, body bare of the lingerie as he presses up against Bruce’s side. Bruce felt a wet patch from where Matt must of clean himself from his first and second orgasms. He wraps an arm around Matt’s shoulder, trying to be as close he can to his boyfriend.

“Was that good?” Matt asks quietly, voice laced with drowsiness.

“Yes, it was good,” Bruce says as he kisses the top of Matt’s head. “Better than good.”

“Flatterer,” Bruce sees the smile on Matt’s face as he says this. 

“It’s the truth.”

“Then are you going to let me do that more often?”

“Yes, I’ll let you do that more often,” Bruce said, nuzzling into Matt’s red hair. “Definitely worth the wait for you suggesting it.”

Matt doesn’t say anything in reply, only kisses Bruce’s lips. For a few minutes, they lazily kiss and Bruce faintly tastes himself on Matt’s tongue when they open their mouths. Then they drifted away from each other, moving to be under the covers to sleep. They hold each other close as they start to fall asleep, sated from their evening of passion.

**Author's Note:**

> I come offering this smut after my friend sent me a picture of lingerie and teasing me that I would end up writing a fic involving one of my favourite characters. She was right and bullied (supported) me into getting this done because it needed to be shared since BatDevil is a top tier ship. Hopefully, I didn't do too bad since this is the kinkiest I've gotten so far with writing smut. (I am a poor ace who just screams into the void for these kinds of fics since I suddenly forget what is considered sexy when writing them lol.) 
> 
> Also, I totally based this on the crossover comics that had these two, those are fantastic if a bit cracky because of Bruce's and Matt's personalities coming together to beat up their criminals. 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, it was a fun one-shot to read! :D


End file.
